Life After Krystal
by general whitefur
Summary: The death of Krystal had weighed heavily on Fox McCloud, there had been days when he had wondered if he could ever be happy again. But when Fara Phoenix comes back into Fox's life he begins to realize that he can love again, and that he has to love again, and with Fara's help Fox begins to move on from the grief and to remember that Krystal would only even want him to be happy.
1. Moving On

A/N: This story is, for me at least, something of a break from the norm. Despite my being an avid Fox and Krystal fan a part of me has always wondered what Fox and Fara would look like together. After reading K.S. Reynard's story "In Loving Memory" which you can find in his collection Regret and Resolution, I decided that I wanted to take the ending a bit further and track the relationship between Fox and Fara after Krystal's tragic death. "In Loving Memory" was a serious tear jerker, and knowing that I've never been adept at those stories my inspired by follow up to that story is meant to have a more uplifting feel, it's more a romance than a hurt/comfort. Either way though I feel I've talked for far too long at this point, so please read on and enjoy the story, and make sure and leave a review as I would really love to know what you guys think of this one.-general whitefur

* * *

_One year after Krystal..._

Moving On

Fox sat with Fara on the couch in his living room. The two of them were cuddled up for the night, watching the slowly dying embers of a fire and sipping red wine. They had been dating for about six months now, and Fox felt safe in saying that he was beginning to fall in love...again. His thoughts drifted to a blue vixen he had known, the vixen he had loved so much, and the vixen that had been taken from him a year ago on a mission. His expression must have turned gloomy as Fara asked, "What's wrong Fox?"

Fox looked at her and nuzzled one of her tall ears before replying, "It's nothing, just a thought."

Fara looked up at him, "Krystal?"

Fox nodded, "I still dream about her sometimes. And I can still remember everything about her, I...I still miss her Fara."

Fara looked at him with understanding and replied, "I'd be surprised if you ever truly stop missing her. But you know she would want you to remember what you have now and not just memories of what you used to have."

Fox smiled a bit and asked, "Is that your subtle way of telling me to pay attention to you?"

Fara chuckled, "No, it's just my way of telling you that you still have friends, and you have me now."

Fox held her a bit closer and answered, "And I'm glad that I do. I think Krystal..." His voice hitched a bit at the sound of him saying her name, but he forged ahead anyhow, "I think Krystal would say we're a cute couple."  
"I hope so," Said Fara, "Considering her photo is still next to your bed."

Fox looked at her, "What...Oh."

Fara tried not to giggle at the embarrassed look Fox adopted, he had always been shy about matters of affection, something that Fara had never been. "Speaking of that," the fennec vixen stood up and held out her hand, "Come on, why don't we go to bed?"

Standing up Fox put his wine glass on the coffee table next to hers before taking her hand. They both had things they had to do tomorrow, Fara would be working down at the Space Dynamics Workshop, and Fox would be going to see Peppy about getting a job at the Corneria Flight Academy. As they made their way up the stairs however Fox's thoughts were not on the job interview with Peppy, they were on the gentle swaying of Fara's hips as she moved in front of him. He smiled softly, he had worried he wouldn't feel that same attraction after Krystal, it seemed he had worried for nothing.

After closing the door to the bedroom he undressed alongside Fara, he then lit the scattering of candles around the room. Illuminated only the by the flickering light of the maple scented candles Fox and Fara kissed, gently at first, and then with a great deal more passion, before Fox laid her back on the bed and proceeded to forget about sleeping during the night.

* * *

_Beep beep! Beep beep! Beep beep!_

The synthetic tone of the alarm clock woke Fox from his dreams, they had been good dreams tonight, none of the angst and sadness that had so defined his sleep after Krystal had died. He wondered if a year after the fact he really was finally moving on. Shutting off the alarm he glanced at the photo of Krystal that still stood on his bedside stand, she was happy and smiling in it, but somehow she seemed even happier now. A subtle trick of the mind to be sure, but something in Fox told him that the photo showed a much more approving look than it had when he had been in perpetual and near suicidal mourning.

His contemplation of the photo ended however when he felt a hand tracing along the fur of his back. Smiling he rolled over and looked at his bedmate, "Good morning Fara."

Fara smiled back and kissed him before saying, "Good morning tiger. What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock. When do you have to go?" Fox asked.

Fara's tail wagged a bit, "I have time for a shower and breakfast. After that though I'm going to have to run, don't want to be late for work."

Fox quirked an eyebrow, "Your father owns the company, I think you could get away with it."

Fara sat up in bed, the covers tumbled off of her to reveal her wearing nothing but her beige fur, Fox blushed a bit and started to avert his eyes, Fara shook her head, "You saw a lot more last night Fox."

"Sorry." Fox replied, returning his eyes to her.

"And to be clear I could get away with being late," She said, "I just don't like to flaunt the fact that I can get away with anything. Mother wouldn't approve."

Fox sat up alongside her, "What about father?"  
Fara smiled, "He's utterly incapable of denying me anything, or being angry at me. Still I don't want to be manipulative. Now, can I use your shower?"

"Of course. Should I start breakfast?"

"That sounds wonderful, how about something hot though? Girl needs more than cereal some days." Fara told him.

Fox smiled, he knew she was referencing the first time they had had breakfast together, he had had nothing but cereal to offer, but then he hadn't been eating much of anything at that point. "I'll make you some pancakes, how's that?"  
Fara kissed him on the nose before slipping out of bed and stretching, knowing full well Fox would be very distracted by the view. Tail wagging she said, "That would be lovely, now go on, I'll be down in just a few minutes."

Fox nodded and, slipping out of bed grabbed his bathrobe and then headed down stairs. Fara waited for the door to close behind him before she went over to his side of the bed and picked up the photo of Krystal. Truth be told she had only met Krystal on a few brief occasions, but she did remember how sweet and beautiful a vixen she had been. Perhaps not as spotlessly innocent as she appeared to be, that much Katt, who had been good friends with the blue vixen, had revealed, but still utterly undeserving of the cruel fate life had doled out for her. Smiling at the image Fara ran a finger across it and said softly, "I'll do my best for him, you know that right?"

The photograph regarded the fennec in silence, but Fara had a subtle intuition that Krystal, looking down from whatever afterlife her people went to, was happy that someone wanted to take care of Fox now that she couldn't. Setting the photo down Fara walked into the adjacent bathroom and opened the glass shower door. Turning the knobs well into the hot temperature she waited a moment and stepped in, today would be a good day, she would make sure of it.

Breakfast finished Fox had dressed and was now walking out onto the driveway with Fara. Fara had dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt that she kept in Fox's closet, and Fox himself was wearing a button down and pair of well ironed pants. Giving her a kiss he said, "Drive safe, and have a wonderful day tinkering with daddy's designs."

Fara smiled at him and answered, "I will, and you get that job. It's just what you need, something other than me to get you out of the house."

Fox nodded, "We still have a date set for this weekend?"  
"Yep, and I'll make sure to call you when I get off of work."

"You don't still worry about me do you?" Fox asked.

Fara kissed him again before patting his rump affectionately, "I always worry about you, now go on or we'll both be late."  
Fox watched as Fara got into her car before stepping into his. Keying the ignition he waited as the electric engine initialized and then followed Fara's car out of the driveway. It wouldn't take too long to get to the Corneria Flight Academy, it was situated about five miles outside of Corneria City proper, he had heard the cadets there joked that that was in case someone accidentally crashed a battlecruiser on a test flight. Fox knew though that its location was simply meant to provide a bit of usable airspace, a lot of ships tended to pass through Corneria City, Fox could remember a hundred instances of being told to wait in a holding pattern from hell.

The traffic on the way proved surprisingly light for a Thursday, Fox didn't question his good fortune. About thirty minutes later he pulled into a parking space at the Academy. Turning off the engine Fox took a few deep breaths before stepping out in the crisp mid-morning air of Corneria. The Academy itself was a rather impressive structure, with three wings that branched from a central control tower. Done in a typical modern style the buildings were almost all glass and metal polished to a near blinding sheen, with abstract sculptures dotting the flower beds and fern groves that were the Academy's concession to the never ending demand for gardens on Corneria.

Fox locked his car and then headed up the steps into the main building, he passed by several cadets along the way, they all stopped to stare a bit at the sight of Fox McCloud gracing this corner of the universe with his presence. Fox knew that if he hadn't been taught humility above all else by his father he would likely have an ego the size of Panther Caroso's by now. The thought of the big cat brought a frown to his muzzle, he had never liked Panther, but he knew Panther had always been interested in Krystal. Fox wondered what the other man's reaction had been to the news that she had died. Probably a grunt and a decision to proceed with harassing whoever his next conquest was going to be. Fox put the thought out of his mind, he was here for a job, not to contemplate the inner thoughts of a jungle cat he had never known or cared to know.

Peppy's office at the Academy was on the third floor, Fox breathed a sigh of relief that the elevator he took was empty. He didn't feel like explaining his presence to any wide eyed cadets, or signing any autographs. Stepping into the atrium Fox approached the secretary's desk and smiled politely at the young female jackal sitting there. "Hi, Fox McCloud here to see Commandant Peppy Hare."

The jackal smiled back at him and replied, "Of course, it'll just be a moment while I let him know you're here. If you wouldn't mind having a seat?"  
Fox thanked her and went to sit on one of the plush chairs in the waiting room. A moment later the door to the inner office opened and Peppy Hare waved him inside with a smile. Peppy held the door for him and then followed him in. Sitting behind his desk in the office, a beautifully carved wooden antique that Fox remembered sitting in general Pepper's office at one point, his old friend said, "So, how are things going Fox?"  
Fox took a seat in one of the chairs on the other side of Peppy's desk and said, "Well enough I suppose. The house is still paid for, though sooner or later I'm going to run out of retirement money."  
Peppy smiled a bit, "We all do at some point. How about you and Fara? I hear you two have become pretty friendly over the last few months."  
Fox blushed a bit and nodded, "Yeah, we're dating actually."  
Peppy's ears perked up and his eyes brightened, "Is that so? Fox that's great."

Fox smiled back, "Worried I was still an unstable basket case?"  
"I never called you that did I?" Peppy asked looking a bit taken aback.

"No," Fox answered, "Falco did though, you know how he is."

Peppy chuckled, "The lousiest psychiatrist in the galaxy."

Fox nodded, "Pretty much. So, what exactly is this job you're offering me?"  
Peppy leaned forward, "Well it isn't quite as glorious as saving the galaxy."

"I'd prefer that it wasn't." Fox replied. "I haven't felt that desire in awhile."

Peppy looked at him for a moment as he realized what Fox meant before going on, "We have a lot of excellent cadets, several of them very exceptional, and I would love to have someone around who could take those exceptional students and give them the benefit of learning from someone as experienced as yourself."

Fox thought about it for a moment, "So I'd be teaching the prima donnas and the geniuses?"

Peppy nodded, "Yes, and the job is yours if you want it."

Fox smiled, "Well then, you have yourself a new instructor. When do I start?"

"Next Monday if that's all right for you." Peppy answered as he stood up.

"That works just fine." Fox extended a hand as he got up, "Thanks Peppy, I uh...I needed this."  
Peppy shook his hand and then held it for a moment, "Anything I can do Fox, anything."

For a brief moment Fox felt overcome by emotion as he looked at the old hare. He was the one link he had left to his father, and in many ways had helped take James McCloud's place in his son's life. Fox smiled then, things were going to get better, in fact they already were.

* * *

_One year three months after Krystal..._

"I love you."

Fara looked beside her at Fox, his chest was still heaving, as was hers, and she glanced over at the wine bottle and pair of glasses next to the bed. Fox had never said that to her before, and not wanting to rush him she had never said it either, she hoped that Fox wasn't just drunk. "Fox?"

Fox wrapped an arm around her, his scent flooded into her nostrils, that musky, strong, male scent as he said again, "I love you Fara Phoenix."

Fara looked up at him and asked, "Really?"

Fox nuzzled her cheek ruff, "Yes really. And no I'm not drunk."

Fara couldn't help herself, she had to ask. "What about Krystal?"  
Fox stopped and pulled away from her, she worried she had upset him, then he reached over and took the photo of the blue vixen from his bedside stand. Looking at he said, "I always thought she would be the only one, the only person in the universe I could say that to. And I think if she were still here that would be true." Then he looked at her, his eyes were glistening a bit, "But she isn't, she's dead, and I need to move on. I still love her, she's still in my heart but..."

Fara put a finger to his lips, she had heard all she needed to hear. Smiling she said, "It's all right, I love you to Fox. And excuse me for sounding sappy and cliché but I have for a very long time."

Fox looked at her curiously, "Then why did you never seem to have a problem with..."

"Krystal?" Fara took the photo from him and looked at it, "Because I knew you loved her, and I knew she loved you, that much was obvious. It wasn't my place to get between you two. But I think that wherever it is she's watching us from, I think she's happy that I'm here to help take care of you."

Fox wrapped his arms around Fara, she was right. He knew that Krystal would never have wanted him to live the rest of his life in mourning for her, always weeping and screaming and wishing his life had ended with hers that day. Krystal had always wanted him to be happy, and she wouldn't have cared if now he had found happiness in the arms of a beige fennec vixen with extraordinarily large ears. "I think so too." Fox took the photo from Fara's hands and returned it to its former place.

Fara snuggled into him and said, "We should go away sometime, someplace with just the two of us, romantic, sexy."

Fox laughed, "Even for a vixen I think you can be pretty insatiable."

Fara wiggled her ears against his muzzle, "Is that a complaint?"

Fox grinned and nipped at one of her ears, "Not at all. Where is it you were thinking about going?"  
Fara shrugged, "For starters if I'm choosing..."

"Which you are." Fox interrupted.

Fara smiled at him, "Ok then, The Sands resort on Titania."

Fox's eyes widened, "Titania? At this time of year? It'll be over a hundred every day."

Fara's eyes rolled back and she moaned, "Oohhh I know, it'll be glorious."

Fox frowned, "Sometimes I forget you're a fennec, do they have a pool?"

"Try eight." Fara replied.

"All right then, The Sands it is. When do we leave?"

Fara thought for a moment, "When can you get time off of work?"

"Hmmm." Fox considered for a moment and then replied, "Maybe a week. Falco can cover for my classes for awhile, I worked that out with him and Peppy when I first started. That sound good?"

Fara kissed the underside of his muzzle and replied, "That'll be lovely, and don't worry about money, I'm sure daddy will be happy to help us pay for it."

Fox laughed and held her close, "I suppose I can't say no to that. Think we should get some sleep?"

Fara turned around and straddled him before saying, "I'm feeling some insomnia coming on tonight, kiss me."  
Fox smiled as he kissed her, feeling her tongue dart out from between her lips and run over his, feeling her hands caressing him, he was in love again and deep down he knew that Krystal was happy for him, she always would be.


	2. The Sands Resort

A/N: Well I have a feeling that I should have been a little more specific and let everyone know that this is not, in fact, a one shot. That being said here is part two, and there are going to be one or two more parts to this story in the future, it all depends on how things pan out. This entry is a little shorter than the last one, but hopefully it's more short and sweet than cut off and insufficient. Either way I hope you all enjoy this part, and also if you haven't read KS Reynard's one shot In Loving Memory, part of Regret and Resolution go read it! It'll bring a tear to your eye but, hopefully, it'll make you appreciate this story just a bit more.

The Sands Resort

"Fox! Are you almost done packing? We need to go in a few minutes!"

Fox glanced at his bedroom door as the sound of Fara's voice floated up from downstairs. He had checked his bags, he had everything he would need, clothes, toothbrush, sunglasses, everything needed for a trip to a resort in the middle of Lylat's hottest desert. Except...

Sitting down at the edge of the bed he took the photo of Krystal in his hand. He was going to be on Titania for about a week, plus two days to get there and back on the passenger liner, that would be nine days sleeping in a bed other than the one he had slept in every night for more than a year. Fara had always slept at his house when they wanted to be intimate, it made him feel more comfortable to wake up and see the photograph he was holding.

_"We should go away sometime, someplace with just the two of us..."_

Those were the words Fara had used when suggesting they go on a vacation together. Fox knew that she would never begrudge him taking along the photo but something in him wondered if that would be against the spirit of her request. She wanted him to move on, but was he ready yet to move on completely? A familiar voice in his mind decided to give him an answer.

_Ready or not you have to move on Fox, I don't have to be there every moment, let it be just the two of you, really just the two of you. It will make it special for both of you, and she'll appreciate it._

Fox smiled, he knew that wasn't really Krystal speaking to him, but he would never forget that voice, so clear and so subtle sometimes. He had known Krystal so well, so well that he knew exactly how she thought, and when he heard her voice it always seemed to have a mind of its own.

_I don't want to cut you out of my life._ He responded.

_ And you won't be, you'll be letting Fara into your life, completely. You love her now, and you love me still, let her be with you and you alone, don't always make her sit there with me in the background. Let her have you to herself, let her make love to you without me watching, let her have what she wants, and let yourself have what you need. _

Fox smiled, _Would it make you happy?_

_ That isn't important, but yes._

Fox considered it for a moment before opening the drawer in his bedside stand and pulling out a small velvet box, it was time to move on, and it was time to really begin his new life. Quickly stowing it in his pocket he glanced one more time at the photo, Krystal would be thrilled with what he was planning.

"Fox?"

Fox looked over and saw Fara standing in the doorway, she was wearing a little white dress, one of her favorites now that he remembered. He could see she was looking at the photo in his hands. Smiling he set it back in its place and grabbed his suitcase. "I'm ready."

As he took her hand she asked, "Are you sure you have everything?"

Fox smiled and kissed her gently, "I have you, so yeah, everything."

Fara smiled back and hugged him tightly before saying, "Oh I love you Fox."

"Love you too." Fox answered as he hugged her back as well as he could with a suitcase in one hand. "Now come on, time to go to where the sand never ends."

* * *

"How do you stand it?"

Fara opened her eyes and looked up from where she was sunbathing in a small sand dune, wearing nothing but a rather skimpy bikini she regarded Fox as he sat next to her in a lawn chair. "You'll have to be more specific."

Fox drank from a cup full of iced tea and replied, "The heat, the sand, the sun. I'm roasting Fara."

Fara smiled, "All three of those things are a fennec fox's best friend. Besides, my ears help a lot."

Fox looked at her curiously, his ears perked and his eyebrows raised. "What do you mean?"

"They give me more than just an excellent sense of hearing. Put your hands over them."

Fox got up from his lawn chair and kneeled in the sand next to her, placing his hands near her ears his eyes widened and he quickly pulled them back, "Wow that's hot!"

Fara grinned, "They're currently venting excess heat from my body, remember my species evolved for deserts like this. In fact you'll notice the clientele of the resort." Fara motioned around at the rest of the people lazing about in small sand dunes, lawn chairs, and couches around the pool. Almost all of them were fennec foxes.

"Yeah I noticed I seem to be the only red here."

Fara's grin widened, "And I have him all to myself." Using her hands she pulled him into a kiss. She knew that at that moment, in front of all these people, the fact that Fox McCloud was being pulled into a kiss by a scantily clad vixen was probably raising his temperature beyond what was healthy for him. She didn't relent however, why should she? They were in love after all. When they finally stopped she just said, "You really are hot."

Fox smiled a bit sheepishly and replied, "From the sun definitely."

"Do you want to go inside?"

"No. I have a better idea."

Fara was about to ask him what it was when he lifted her up in his arms, ran the short distance to the pool, and then hopped in. Fara couldn't help but let out a little scream before she became overwhelmed with giggles. She had honestly not been expecting that. As she floated next to him in the water she smiled and said, "That was naughty not telling me what you were going to do."  
Fox grinned, "What are you going to do about it?"

Fara pushed herself up on his shoulder to whisper in his ear, as she detailed his punishment she felt Fox's ambient temperature rise. Oh did she have this tod wrapped right around her little finger. She finished with a, "You'll be walking funny for a week when I'm done with you."

Fox just looked at her and said, "I don't think I've ever been with someone quite like you Fara."  
"Except me at one point."

Fox nodded, "True I suppose, but you were a bit less...well creative in that aspect of things all those years ago."

Fara shrugged and floated on her back, "People change, and keep in mind we weren't anymore than teenagers fornicating without any idea what we were doing back then."

Fox floated next to her and said, "So I take it you've had a bit more experience since?"

Fara looked at him, "Well you weren't my only partner no, though I have the feeling you might end up being the last."  
Fox smiled, "I'm glad to hear that."

Fara smiled back and put her arms around his shoulders, kissing his nose she replied, "And I'm happy to say it. Besides you're magnificent when I get you all riled up."

Fox blushed and folded his ears back, he had surprised even himself with the amount of abandon he and Fara had proceeded with since becoming intimate. Experimentation seemed to be the name of Fara's game these days, especially the past few days on Titania. "I hope we haven't been disturbing our neighbors here at the resort."

Fara grinned, "Oh I wouldn't worry, resorts like this tend to take into account the fact that people here are adults likely to be having a little wild fun. And since the clientele tends to be rather wealthy they also tend to be very discreet."  
"You make me feel like I'm staying in a pretty scandalous place." Fox said, a twinkle in his eye.

Fara wagged her tail causing little currents to play through the water, "Well as you've no doubt found out I can be a rather scandalous vixen."

"Very true." Fox replied with a smile, "I think that's what I love most about you."

Fara smiled back, "Hmm, well then it's a good thing I can be imaginative with my scandal."

"Imaginative doesn't even begin to describe it Fara." Fox said with a tone of dramatic disbelief.

Fara just giggled at him, "I just enjoy having fun, after all you're only young once so it's best do it while you still can."

Fara noticed a shadow fall across Fox's face for a moment before he said, "Yeah, I'm realizing that now."

Putting a hand on his cheek ruff Fara asked, "You going to be all right?"

Fox smiled at her and said, "I will be, so long as I've got you."

Smiling back at him again Fara answered, "And you always will."

* * *

Fox and Fara sat on the balcony of their room at the Sands Resort gazing up at the stars. For a moment Fox's thoughts drifted to the times that he and Krystal had spent stargazing on the observation deck of the both of the _Great Fox_'s. He could remember once remarking that the starlight looked beautiful in her eyes. Then he looked beside him and saw Fara, that beautiful fennec vixen with those big, almost goofy ears. And her fur, tan and sandy, perfect for the planet they were on. Perhaps she wasn't as exotic as Krystal had been but...

_ Fox, you should know better than to start comparing the two of us. It isn't fair, and besides, she's all you have now, stop brining me back into the equation._

Fox had to keep himself from jumping a bit at the unexpected sound of Krystal's voice. Sometimes he wondered at its capacity to jolt him back to reality, still though it had come in handy the past few months as he had built the relationship he had with Fara. It helped when the object of his grief refused to continue to let him mourn, Krystal, whether it was just his sub-conscious or not insisted that he continue to get on with his life. Too much time had been spent in grief and depression, he had a chance to be happy again now, and very few people got that chance twice like he had.

Reaching into his pocket he gripped the little black velvet box. Inside of it lay a diamond ring, a ring he had bought years ago with the intention of eventually giving it to Krystal. Back then though he had thought they had all the time in the world, he hadn't wanted to risk rushing things, and so he had never given it to her. Now though he realized that he couldn't afford to wait on things longer than necessary, Fara was here, they loved each other, and he didn't want to risk letting that slip away.

"Fara?"

Fara looked at him, "Hmm?"

Fox swallowed a bit nervously, he suddenly realized his mouth had gone dry. "I uh, I've been doing a lot of thinking the past few weeks."  
Fara quirked an eyebrow, "You? Thinking?"

Fox rolled his eyes, "Haha. I do have a brain you know."

Fara smiled, "I know, I shouldn't tease. What were you thinking about?"  
For a moment Fox considered lying, saying something else to avoid telling her what he wanted to say. It wasn't a rational desire, but Fox would be the first to admit that this sort of thing had never been his strong suit. _It's ok Fox, you can do it, all you have to do is remember that it's what you want, and it's what you need. Have courage Fox, and courage is something I know you have, use it._

Buoyed by Krystal's encouragement Fox forged ahead. "Well I was thinking about the past." He noticed Fara's slightly concerned look, "Not in a bad way though, at least not in my opinion. But I realized that in my life I had a chance at being truly happy. The problem was I didn't act on it, and I lost that chance."

"Fox..."

Fara started to speak but Fox cut her off, "Listen Fara, I never thought I would get a second chance at that happiness, but life decided to be good to me, and I do have that chance again. The difference is now I know better than to let it escape." With that Fox got out of his chair and kneeled down in front of Fara, taking out the velvet box he opened it to reveal the diamond ring inside. "Fara Phoenix, will you marry me?"

Fox watched as Fara's expression went from worried, she had probably thought for a moment that he was going to break up with her, say that he wasn't really ready for this relationship after all, to a look of sheer joy as she nodded. "Yes Fox! Yes I will marry you."

Fox grinned and wagged his tail as he slipped the ring onto her finger. As soon as the ring was in place he pulled her out of her chair and into his arms. "Fara, thank you. I promise I'll do my best to make you happy."  
Fara looked up at him and replied, "And I'll always do the same for you. We both got a second chance in a way, and I fully intend to make this one count. Now come on, I'm feeling scandalously happy."

"How scandalously?" Fox asked, his grin widening as she led him towards the suite's bedroom.

"Enough that I want you to order a somewhat unhealthy amount of champagne."

Fox smiled as he kicked the bedroom door shut behind him, "Actually..." He pointed towards the bedside table where a bottle of champagne sat in an ice bucket next to two glasses.

Fara glanced at him, a smile playing on her lips. "How did you know?"

_You're welcome Fox._ Smiling Fox said, "Let's just say my sense of intuition has improved a bit. That's not to say I wasn't afraid to ask, and afraid you would say no."

Fara walked over to the bottle, taking it out of the ice she took a moment to read the label before saying, "Good thing I said yes, because this is my favorite vintage. Come on, let's be scandalous."  
Taking the bottle from her hand Fox kissed his new fiancée, life was almost perfect now.


	3. Life After Krystal

A/N: This will be the final part of Life After Krystal, based off of KS Reynard's one shot In Loving Memory from Regret and Resolution. I know most of you were probably expecting a Fox/Fara wedding, and that actually was the original plan, but I did not want to do more than one of those. I say that because this is not likely to be my last Fox/Fara story so a wedding scene is probably going to be around somewhere, just not in this one. All that aside I would like to say that this was a wonderful story to write and I'm glad to have gotten some experience writing something other than Fox and Krystal. And I'd also like to thank KS for allowing me to base it off of his one shot which, as I say in every note, if you haven't read it go read it! Now on to the final part of the story, and thanks to all who have read this, reviewed it, even deigned to read the summary, it means a whole lot!

* * *

One Final Conversation

and

Life After Krystal

Hospitals were not a place that Fox McCloud was a huge fan of. It had nothing to do with hating doctors, quite the contrary, it was just the fact that every time Fox had ever been in a hospital either he or someone he knew had usually been bleeding. Therefore he had never managed to grow very fond of them, and they were not a place he ever visited unless he absolutely needed to. They always made him nervous, or at least whenever he was there he always had something to be very nervous about. Tonight happened to be no different, in fact Fox couldn't remember being this nervous about anything before. Not a combat mission, not even an emergency surgery.

_You should try and be calm Fox. She needs you to be. _He heard Krystal say from her special little corner of his mind.

Fox frowned to himself, or at least everyone around him probably thought he was frowning to himself. The fact that he still talked to Krystal had never been something he had considered making generally known, in fact the only two people he had ever confided to about it had been Fara and Peppy. Fara had been understanding, and Peppy had admitted it had been very much the same for him for a long time after losing his wife Vivian. _I didn't know my nerves were showing._

_You've never been as good at hiding them as you think._

_ Shouldn't you be more supportive? I never remember you pointing out my nerves before. _

_ I never felt a need. _

Fox opened the door to the hospital cafeteria. He needed something to drink, preferably something strong.

_Alcohol is not a good idea right now Fox. _Krystal thought to point out.

_ Don't judge me. Besides I doubt they even have any here. No, coffee will have to do. _

Walking over to the coffee dispenser Fox tried to ignore the glances he was getting from everyone else in the room. His reasons for being here, the impending birth of his and Fara's first child, had made every major news network on Corneria. According to Slippy it had even made it to Katina and several other worlds with close ties to the home planet. Fox was just glad that no reporters had decided to come and harass them as he had been helping his wife inside. If they had the first place his child would have seen him would have been a holding cell while he waited to be brought up on aggravated assault charges.

_And we couldn't have that now could we?_

_Krystal, is there a reason you're so talkative tonight? _

_ I'm excited. Fara's having your first child. It's a very wonderful night. _

Fox took a coffee mug and pressed the button on the dispenser to have it filled. His nose twitched at the smell of instant, even hospital coffee wasn't very good. _Yeah it is. Is it weird that I wish you were actually here? _

_ I'm always with you. And I'll always be watching over you. But is the fact that I'm not physically here enough to make this night any less special?_

Fox thought about it for a moment before he answered. _No, no nothing could make this night any less special. I'm going to be a dad. _

_ You see Fox, dreams do come true. _

Smiling Fox brought the coffee mug to his muzzle and took a sip. He tried his best not to stick his tongue out after he swallowed it. The instant coffee tasted worse than it smelled. He had expected as much though. According to Miyu who worked here at Corneria Medical they made the coffee taste bad so that from the very first sip it was waking you up. Nothing better than a gag reflex to jolt a person awake. Sometimes Fox wondered if Miyu had really done as well on her medical ethics test as she said she had.

_She's not a mad scientist Fox. _

_ Nah. But she's a bitch with her bedside manner. _

_ I always thought it was funny to watch. _

_ To watch yes, less so to be on the receiving end. _

The door to the cafeteria opened then and Fox turned to look. His eyes widened when he recognized the face of one of the orderlies who had been in the room with Fara. "Mr. McCloud?"

"Yes?" Fox said, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"You better come quick, it won't be long now."

Fox set his coffee down as carefully as possible before following the orderly, a young stallion about a foot taller than him out of the cafeteria and towards the elevator to go up to the maternity ward. "It's only been a couple of hours though. I thought labor usually takes longer."

The orderly called the lift before answering. "It can vary with species. But more often than not it just comes down to the individual woman in question. Your wife seems very determined to have this over with if you don't mind my saying so."

"Can that seriously effect it?" Fox had never heard of the idea that a woman wanting the labor done faster could actually make it go any faster.

The doors opened and Fox and the stallion entered the lift. _Even if it can't Fara would make it so it can. She never struck me as the type to draw anything out longer than is absolutely necessary. _Krystal added in.

"Well it's been about four hours after all. Your wife is just fast really."

_Told you._

_ Gosh I'm getting I told you so's from the grave now. _

_ Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I can't be right. _

_ I suppose not. _

The lift doors opened and Fox followed the orderly back through the maternity ward to the room Fara was in. As soon as the door opened Fox heard a whining, keening sound and rushed to Fara's side. "I'm here I'm here. You didn't have it yet did you?"

Fara's look would have made a one hundred year old oak tree wither and die if there had been one inside the room. "I..do not...give birth...on any...mans...schedule!"

Fox just smiled and took her hand. "I figured as much."

_Feminist is our Fara. _

_ You were worse sometimes. _

_ Not worse, just around more. _

"Push missus McCloud!"

The whining noise that continued to emanate from Fara intensified as Fox tried not to yelp at how hard she was squeezing his hand. In fact if she squeezed any harder Fox felt afraid she might actually break something. _Ow-ow-ow-ow-OW! I can't see straight through this pain! Ow-ow-ow!_

A moment later Fara released his hand and Fox gasped in relief. He had had no idea she was that strong. As the pained haze cleared from his vision Fox's eyes widened to see the doctor handing Fara a little tiny fox kit, its eyes squeezed shut and fur sticking to its body.

"It's a girl."

Fox leaned closer to Fara and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Just like you wanted."

Fara smiled. "I always did get what I wanted. One way or another."

"What should we name her?"

Fara looked at him for a moment before turning back to the little vixen in her arms and saying "Krystal. Do you think she would have liked that?"

_Eeee! Yes I love that! Thank you Fox. _

Fox grinned and said "Krystal? Yeah, I think she would have loved that."

* * *

_Five years after Krystal._

_Four years with Krystal._

"Good morning honey."

Fox opened his eyes to see Fara's eyes peering down at him. Smiling he said "Morning Fara. Sleep well?"

"Oh yeah. Though uh..."

Fox pursed his lips. "I know. You were in heat last night which means...Oh gosh we're going to run out of names. This third one is it."

Laughing Fara said "I promise never to have another child after this one."

Fox laughed too and pulled her close to him. "Hopefully it'll be a boy this time."

"Talk to your chromosomes. Mine aren't determining sex."

"True. I love you."

"Love you too."

Fox noticed her gaze flick towards the photo on his bedside stand. The same one he had always had in their bedroom. The one with Krystal. Of course now right alongside it was an image of his and Fara's daughter Krystal and her little sister. "What is it?"

"I don't know." Fara said "I guess I'm just kind of curious if you still talk to her."

Fox shook his head. "No, not since we had our first kit. I think after that we were both finally at peace."

Fara kissed him lightly. "I'm glad."

"Mom! Dad!"

Fox and Fara both jolted upward a bit as two vulpine toddlers hopped onto the bed. Fara rolled off of her husband and grabbed up little Vixy, Krystal's sister. Krystal for her part immediately snuggled next to her father and said "Hi dad!"

Fox hugged her. "Hey little'un. You're up early this morning."

"Didn't sleep much. You and mommy were being really loud and weird sounding."

Both Fox and Fara blushed at that. Any normal couple would have had the children out of the house when the female went into season. At least any normal couple where the female's heats weren't completely irregular. Never once had Fara had hers at the same time two years in a row. It made planning for them next to impossible, when they hit they hit. At the very least the bedroom door locked, and Fara had proven remarkable at controlling herself the past few years.

"Sorry about that Kryssy."

"Why do you and mom do that?"

"We'll have that conversation in about eight or nine years, for both of you."

That seemed to satisfy the little girl until she caught sight of the photo next to hers. "That vixen is blue!"

Fox smiled. "Indeed she is. I thought I told you that story before."

Glancing over at him Fara said "Once. But I think she really just wants to hear it again."

"Ah." Fox cleared his throat. "All right fine. The short version though since we need to make breakfast soon. Once upon a time there was a blue vixen whose name was Krystal..."

Epilogue

"Computer begin recording. Mark file as Life After Krystal."

"Recording file Life After Krystal."

"Fox. I know that hearing this right now must be painful. It's probably one of the most painful things anyone can hear, the last message from a dead loved one. I'm not sure I can imagine how you feel but...well I do remember how I feel when I've lost someone close to me. Either way I suppose there are a few things I should say to you before I'm actually in the ground, unless I already am.

"I love you Fox. I've loved you since the day I first saw you on Dinosaur Planet. When you rescued me, my dashing hero, everything I wanted right then and there, there was no way I couldn't fall in love with you. And I regret that it took so long for us to say anything to each other, to try and start the life I know we both would have wanted. But I was young then, and I'm still young now. Death always seems so very far away, even when you stare it in the face for a living.

"I know you're in pain right now Fox. I know you probably either want revenge, or you want to end everything. Whatever you do don't end it. But I don't want you to seek revenge either. I know that's what you did when you lost your father, and I know you think it will make things better, but it won't. If you decided to seek vengeance for me it will be the same as suicide, you will lose the life that you so very much deserve.

"I don't ask that you forget about me, but I want you to learn to live without me. We bonded once Fox. A part of me will be with you forever, sometimes it will appear in a dream, sometimes it will speak to you, and eventually it will simply live in your heart. I want you to learn to be at peace. It will take time, and it will take love. Find someone. Find someone other than me that you can love. And when you find that person do everything that we have now been denied. Make love, have children, cry with each other, smile with each other, and laugh and joke. Be happy again.

"Once that happens, once you are finally at peace, that part of me will retreat. But I will always be with you. Always in your memories and in your heart of hearts. And one day perhaps we will meet again, and if that day comes I will still love you. But until then I want you to learn to let me go and let someone else in. That's all I ask Fox. I want you to have a life after me, and I want that because I do love you. Goodbye Fox, I leave you with all my love, and all my hopes for you."


End file.
